The Forgotten Stories
by PawfulOfSugar
Summary: A collection of short stories. Take a look into the lives of those Warriors dubbed "insignificant" as they're cast into the spotlight.
1. Windy Days

Crowfeather licked his forepaw and drew it languidly over his face. _Heatherpaw sure is taking her time,_ he noted irritably.

"Hey, Breezepaw!" Crowfeather shouted, seeing the young cat stretching at the entrance to the apprentices' den.

Breezepaw's ears perked up and he bounded over to his father, blinking furiously to wipe away his sleepiness.

"Where's Heatherpaw?"

At that question, Breezepaw's ears flattened. "Why don't you just look for her yourself?" he scowled.

Crowfeather barely stopped himself from giving the cheeky apprentice a hard clout. _He has the_ _ **audacity**_ _..._

"I asked a simple question, Breezepaw..." Crowfeather began, forcing his rising neck fur to stay flat. However, before he even had a chance to continue, Breezepaw was already halfway across the camp, tail lashing lividly. Crowfeather let out a loud sigh and poked his nose into the apprentices' den. Heatherpaw was the only cat remaining. Her paws twitched in her sleep as she tried to fight off some imaginary enemy.

"Heatherpaw," Crowfeather mewed, prodding her side gently. The young apprentice's blue eyes flashed open immediately and she hopped to her paws more quickly than Crowfeather thought was possible. Her eyes strained to focus on her mentor as the bright light from outside the den illuminated the enclosed area.

"Hmm? Yeah! I'm ready for patrol!" Heatherpaw mewed animatedly.

Crowfeather frowned. There was no missing the tiredness in her dull eyes, as much as she tried to hide it.

"What's gotten into you, Heatherpaw? You're always the last-"

"I'm awake!" she insisted.

"Fine," Crowfeather stated. "If you're so awake, why don't you clean the elders' den?"

"Sure," Heatherpaw mewed hurriedly. Just as she was trying to brush past Crowfeather, he stood in her way.

"I don't know what you're doing, Heatherpaw: night hunting, talking with the other apprentices, or even nightmares." At the last word, Crowfeather shuddered. "But you can't be missing out on so much training."

Heatherpaw's eyes seemed to grow an even duller shade of blue as she replied: "Yes, Crowfeather."

Crowfeather backed out of the apprentices' den and looked around the camp's clearing. The few warriors who weren't on patrol were sharing tongues in the shade of a tall shrub. But Crowfeather's paws itched to be out on the moor. _I'd planned to do some battle training with Heatherpaw today._

"You seem lost."

At the softly spoken words, Crowfeather turned around. Ashfoot was approaching him, a pleasant expression painted on her narrow face. She placed her tail comfortingly on Crowfeather's shoulder.

"Heatherpaw's with the elders," he began awkwardly.

"You're not just a mentor," Ashfoot mewed, moving to stand opposite him.

"I know, I'm a warrior."

"No," she replied sternly. She gazed seriously into his eyes. "You're a father." She flicked her tail and Crowfeather glanced in the same direction. Nightcloud was grooming Breezepaw viciously while the black apprentice squirmed in disgust under her loving licks.

"I'm glad you never did that to me," Crowfeather mewed derisively.

Ashfoot swiped a sheathed paw at his ears, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "And as your mother, I suggest that the three of you go on patrol."

Crowfeather bit back a groan. Nightcloud was alright, but Breezepaw was just downright _insufferable._

"I'm too old for you to be telling me what to do," he grunted, casting another quick glance at his mate and son. Now it seemed that they were locked in an intense play-fight.

"Fine," Ashfoot mewed. "Then I'll be your deputy.

"Nightcloud, Breezepaw!" she called out. The two black cats extricated themselves and looked up. They padded side by side towards Ashfoot, but not without Breezepaw fixing Crowfeather with a nasty glare.

"I think I caught a whiff of RiverClan scent on our side of the border. I'd like the three of you to check it out."

"And what do we do to Rivercats?" Nightcloud asked playfully, nudging Breezepaw. The small apprentice's eyes lit up as he rose onto his hind legs.

"We beat 'em 'til they can't swim!" Breezepaw exclaimed in a deep voice, probably trying to imitate Onestar. He punched the air a few times before dropping onto all fours again.

Nightcloud smiled and turned to Crowfeather. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm," he replied.

The three cats took off without a word, running as fast as their legs would allow, the wind parting their fur as they bounded across the moor. Even Breezepaw, who was considerably shorter than both his parents, kept moving at an incredible speed. _He deserves credit for that._

But as much as Crowfeather liked the feeling of the breeze in his pelt, it would never compare to the thundering roar Leafpool inspired in him or the refreshing, comforting feeling of Feathertail's presence. His attention momentarily snatched from his task, Crowfeather accidentally stumbled over his own paws and rolled forward ungracefully before coming to an abrupt stop. Pain seared through his skin as he tried to stand up, but pride kept him from showing any sign of injury.

Nightcloud was by his side almost immediately after having fallen. Her eyes flashed with sympathy and she pressed her pelt against his for support.

"I'm fine," Crowfeather snapped, frustrated that his faltering gait betrayed his pain.

Nightcloud's gaze immediately hardened. "I know you hate me, but can you at least try for Breezepaw?" she hissed.

"You're not the problem," Crowfeather retorted.

At his last words, Crowfeather noticed a small black head peeking from over a rise in the moor, the expression on its face was one of pure horror.

"So I guess I'm the problem then, huh?" Breezepaw sneered. "Fox-dung!" he cursed before taking off once more. Nightcloud let out a hiss of exasperation and bounded after her son without a word.

Crowfeather felt small and pathetic as a powerful gust buffeted him.

 _No, I'm the problem._


	2. A Heart as Good as Gold

Brackenfur stretched in the early dawn light and sneaked past the other sleeping warriors. His heart almost skipped a beat when he set foot outside the den: the sight of the ravaged camp sent shivers down his spine. All the injuries he'd retained from the badger fight the previous day suddenly burned with a new ferocity. _We have so much more work to do._

Limping as quickly as he could, Brackenfur made his way to the nursery and poked his head inside. He couldn't help but let out a purr of contentment when his eyes fell on Sorreltail. Closely tucked to her side were four kits, _their_ four kits: Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit...and Cinderkit.

 _Cinderkit looks so much like her aunt. My sister._

As if aware of her mate's presence, Sorreltail raised her head slowly, her eyes hollow with grief.

"I have a bellyache," she mouthed slowly. But Brackenfur could tell from the way her mouth twisted that it was just an excuse for looking so miserable.

He made his way towards her, careful not to disturb Ferncloud, Daisy, or the kits, and pressed his muzzle against hers.

"I know you miss Sootfur," Brackenfur whispered. "But you have to be strong."

Sorreltail blinked twice and faced Brackenfur with an intense gaze. "Of course," she stated matter-of-factly. "I just didn't sleep that well," she admitted a few heartbeats later.

 _Neither did I,_ Brackenfur thought.

"I love you," he breathed, drinking in her sweet, milky scent.

"Love you too, Brackenfur."

...

Brackenfur knew better than to disturb Leafpool when she was busy, but his paws were itching with impatience.

"Hey, can I come in?" he questioned, his tail twitching excitedly.

"I know you won't take no for an answer, Brackenfur." came the muffled reply.

Not too long after, Leafpool exited the medicine cat den with wild eyes focusing on nothing in particular. When she finally acknowledged Brackenfur's presence, it was with a tiny nod, and she was about to leave when Brackenfur blocked her exit.

"Is...she okay?" he queried.

"Yes, yes, Jaypaw's with her," Leafpool mewed quickly.

Brackenfur shifted to the side and allowed her to scamper away towards the nursery. _What's gotten into her?_

The powerful scent of herbs assailed Brackenfur's senses as he entered the den. Jaypaw, organising herbs near to Cinderpaw's nest, flicked his ear in welcome.

"You look cheerful," Brackenfur noted happily, tossing a loose ball of moss at his daughter.

"Yeah! Jaypaw and I have been swimming," Cinderpaw mewed as she reached for the ball and batted it back towards Brackenfur. The angle was a bit too wide and Brackenfur had to leap to catch it in his jaws.

"Be careful," Jaypaw grumbled.

"Sorry," he mewed sheepishly, dropping the moss at his paws. "So how long till she's back in the forest?"

"I'm not sure," the medicine cat apprentice admitted. "Why didn't you ask Leafpool?"

Brackenfur felt his whiskers twitch at the question. His long pause merited a hiss from Jaypaw. "You don't have to answer. I can guess."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Cinderpaw offered. "Swimming is fun, and I can't really feel the pain in my bad leg when I do it. Jaypaw says it'll help strengthen it up."

Brackenfur felt a warm glow of pride. Cinderpaw's optimism was enough for him to know that she would be better soon.

...

"Cinderheart!" Brackenfur yowled. He burst through the forest, paws thrumming loudly on the ground. He weaved around bushes and leapt over roots and with a pang of realisation, Brackenfur noticed that her scent trail was leading him straight to the lake. _Funny, this is where I come too when I need to think._

Slowing down to a steady trot, he approached Cinderheart from the side and settled down a few mouse tails away from her. Her blue eyes were focused on the calm lake with an intense gaze Brackenfur only too quickly recognised.

"Hi, Brackenfur," she choked.

Brackenfur was immediately filled with pity at the devastation in her voice. It was only a few sunrises after the Clan had learned about Cinderheart...being Cinderpelt. Brackenfur had to admit that he was one of the least surprised; he'd always seen qualities in her that had reminded him intensely of his sister.

Cinderheart took the awkward silence as a prompt and let out a tired sigh. "Who am I, Brackenfur?"

He almost jumped at the question. "You're my daughter, of course."

"When I was injured, all Leafpool saw was Cinderpelt, her beloved mentor," Cinderheart added, shaking her head.

"She was just caught up in healing you," Brackenfur replied in the medicine cat's defence. "She didn't want you to end up like Cinderpelt."

"So what if I was supposed to be injured? Supposed to be a medicine cat just like Cinderpelt?"

Brackenfur was surprised at the ferocity in her voice. "No one would leave you to suffer with a fixable ailment." He moved towards her and gave her a quick lick on the ear. "I don't really understand this medicine cat stuff, but I've loved you your whole life. Loved you as Cinderheart."

She opened her mouth to reply but it was carried away by a strong gust of wind.

"Sorry?"

"It's not just that. There's Lionblaze..." she mewed softly.

"Lionblaze? Oh, he's a great cat," Brackenfur purred.

The lack of a response clued Brackenfur into what she meant. He felt his pelt grow hot in embarrassment.

"When I started talking to Sorreltail, do you know what she told me?"

Cinderheart finally turned to face Brackenfur. "No, what?"

"She said I was the most awkward cat when it came to emotional conversations."

Cinderheart let out a faint purr. "I can imagine that."

"But she also said that I'm understanding and our relationship would last through the seasons."

Cinderheart looked away again and her eyes grew wary.

"I'm not here to talk about myself, and from your reaction I can guess that Lionblaze is just the same: willing to sacrifice anything to be with you. Give him a chance; don't let this disturbance keep you from having the time of your lives."

After a long pause, Cinderheart rose to her paws.

"Hey, Brackenfur?"

"Yes, Cinderheart?"

"You're a great father," she purred, rubbing her muzzle against Brackenfur's.

"I try my best."


	3. Envy

Blossomfall swiped her paw frustratedly across the mouse's throat. Feeling the warm blood well under her claws, she self-consciously rubbed her paw on the ground before picking up the limp body in her jaws. She flung it towards a tree's base and flinched as it accidentally knocked against the trunk with enough force to make a muffled thump. The bloody, now deformed mouse looked pathetic as it slid down to land in a holly bush.

"You should really bury your prey," Hazeltail noted casually without looking at Blossomfall.

 _Shut up._

She lifted her muzzle to the sky and took in a long, deep breath. _Thrush_.

When she finally detected the bird, Blossomfall crept across the floor; the stupid animal was pecking at the ground near the roots of a giant oak tree. Just as she was about to make a great pounce, the thrush looked straight at her at the sound of crunching leaves and flew away in a panic. Blossomfall hissed in frustration as she realised that her own angrily lashing tail had caused the disturbance.

"Focus!" Hazeltail hissed from behind Blossomfall.

 _Shut up._

Blossomfall stormed past Hazeltail and went to collect her prey: two small mice. She held them by their tails and bounded towards camp, feeling satisfied when she heard no objection from Hazeltail.

The journey back to camp was _uneventful,_ and as she entered, Blossomfall was greeted by a cheerful call from Briarlight, who was was sharing tongues with Rosepetal in a shady spot. When Blossomfall approached them, Rosepetal let out a loud yawn.

"I think I'm due for a sunhigh nap," she announced, waving her tail in farewell before making her way towards the warriors' den.

"How was your morning?" Briarlight asked kindly as Blossomfall dropped the mice at their paws. Blossomfall quickly pushed her first catch towards Briarlight before she had the chance to notice the crippled mouse.

"Fine," she mewed. She couldn't help but grimace at the mouse's awkwardly splayed legs and twisted muzzle. _I did this._

"Looks a bit like me," Briarlight joked awkwardly as Blossomfall snagged the entire creature on one claw. Briarlight twisted her head at the sight of the mouse. "Don't tell me you caught it like that...

"Blossomfall's ears flattened in shame. "I was in a bad mood," she admitted.

For some reason, Briarlight didn't press her; Blossomfall felt a sense of relief. The two ate in comforting silence until Blossomfall heard approaching pawsteps. She lifted her head to see their mother padding eagerly towards them with a water vole in her jaws. She dropped it at Briarlight's paws and licked the young warrior's ear.

"I caught this for you," Millie purred. Blossomfall's eyes darted to the side and she pretended to focus on a lazy butterfly as it floated precariously close to the nursery.

"I just ate," Briarlight stated. "Blossomfall brought us two mice.

"Oh," Millie mewed, sounding crestfallen. "I'll check on you a little later, then."

Blossomfall waited for Millie to retreat before rising to her paws.

"Where are you going?" Briarlight queried worriedly. Even without meeting her eyes directly, Blossomfall could tell that they were full of an understanding she couldn't possibly dream of emulating.

"Hunting," she choked.

"But you just..."

As Blossomfall took off, Briarlight's words were lost in the distance between them, both literally and figuratively. Millie hadn't even _noticed_ her. She didn't care about her anymore. It was always about _Briarlight_.

Blossomfall was sure that her loud pounding would alert all the prey in the forest but she couldn't care less. Her heart thrummed loudly in her chest as Blossomfall tried to calm her raging thoughts.

"Bumblestripe!" the gasp escaped her before she had the time to process what was happening. She skidded to a stop before nearly crashing into her brother. Bumblestripe's eyes opened wide and he took a few steps back. Trees and bushes were still flying past Blossomfall's vision when he finally spoke up.

""Aren't you supposed to be in Hazeltail's hunting party?" he asked.

"Err," Blossomfall began. "Wait, what are _you_ doing here? You're not scheduled for any patrols and I know you prefer catching up on your sleep in your free time."

Bumblestripe looked at a loss for words. His mouth dropped open although he did not offer any reply. _He can't even lie!_

"You feel sorry for me!" she screamed. Her claws tore up the soil as she tried to redirect her anger. "Briarlight sent you here, didn't she? She told you how broken I am."

"Yes," Bumblestripe replied firmly. "Please, tell us, tell me what's going on."

 _Is he really that blind?_

"It's Millie," she hissed.

"That's not it."

What?

Blossomfall shifted under Bumblestripe's serious gaze but frustration blinded most of her self-control. She forcefully pulled her claws back into their sheaths and took in a few shallow breaths before talking.

"Millie doesn't care about us," Blossomfall spat. "She just wants to look after Briarlight. Doesn't she know that we have feelings too?"

Bumblestripe was dissatisfied with the answer, she knew it. He left a small pause as if waiting for Blossomfall to say more but her mouth was clamped shut. His ear twitched and he let out a sigh before replying.

"No one's going to feel pity for you, Blossomfall. Not if you act so grumpy all the time because you're not getting the attention you want."

 _That's not it!_

Blossomfall looked into her brother's eyes and picked up his disappointment and sadness. He was so certain that Blossomfall wasn't letting on everything. He'd hoped that last comment would scare her into saying the truth. And at that moment, Blossomfall thought she would tell him just that, but her throat was too tight.

She turned around and padded back to camp with her tail down, unsurprised that Bumblestripe made no move to follow her.

 _I'm jealous that she gets the attention. I'm jealous that she faces her injury with so much bravery. I'm jealous that she's more caring, thoughtful and selfless than I can ever hope to be._

Blossomfall blinked open her eyes to a forest of leafless trees; their skinny branches tore at the dark, starless sky. She shivered as a brown tabby came into view, his amber eyes glowing fiercely in the dim light. He came uncomfortably close to Blossomfall and weaved around her sinuously before finally speaking.

"I'm Brokenstar. I can help you train to be a better warrior for your Clan," he mewed smoothly.

 _No, this is the Dark Forest. This is where bad cats and Clan rejects come when they die._

She felt her legs tremble with rage. This is where I belong.

"She dipped her head gracefully. "I accept your offer."


	4. Echoes of the Dead

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...and then I clawed him across the chest," Birchfall boasted. "The ShadowClan scum ran away without even trying to fight back!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No way," Foxpaw breathed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, yeah, totally. And then Bluestar flew down from the sky and defeated them all with her magical tail."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A muffled laugh escaped Squirrelflight and she looked at Berrynose, her green eyes bright with amusement. "That wasn't fair, Berrynose. Birchfall was trying to explain a useful technique."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnd hedgehogs fly!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Birchfall snorted and fixed Berrynose with an angry glare before continuing. He was still standing in the center of the training clearing and he flicked his tail to beckon Foxpaw. The reddish tabby tom bounded up to Birchfall, his tail waving behind him excitedly but before he could get too close, Birchfall made a giant leap in the air. Foxpaw instinctively looked up and gathered power in his hind legs, ready to jump away. However, although Foxpaw made it out of the way in time, at the moment Birchfall touched the ground, the light brown warrior shot forward as quickly as a snake and yanked Foxpaw's paws from beneath him. The apprentice landed with a thump, his eyes flashing with surprise. However, he shook it off and was almost immediately back on his paws./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wow, how'd you do that?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Birchfall beamed. "It's a bit complicated but I'm sure you'll learn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Squirrelflight cleared her throat from beside Berrynose. "Sorry for interrupting but is the leap a part of the manoeuvre as well?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, yeah," Birchfall mewed. He turned his attention back to Foxpaw who was licking his chest with rapid motions to clean the leaves from his fur. "Foxpaw, turn around," Birchfall commanded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The apprentice whipped around a little too eagerly and hit his nose against the rough bark of an oak tree. "Oof!" he grunted, turning around and rubbing a paw over his nose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Birchfall winked at Foxpaw and flicked his tail at Squirrelflight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh!" Foxpaw exclaimed. "That's why I couldn't escape! You cornered me with that jump-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, it's about to rain!" Squirrelflight's startled mew came right as a raindrop landed on Berrynose's ear. He flicked it off impatiently and found himself unconsciously waiting for Birchfall to reach his side. Together the two of them streaked towards camp, with Squirrelflight and Foxpaw following closely behind. They slowed down when they reached the entrance and let the others pass them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're awfully quiet," Birchfall stated blandly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ignoring the remark, Berrynose pushed his way to the fresh-kill pile, subconsciously aware of the strengthening rain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, I just showed Foxpaw a move emyou/em taught emme/em," Birchfall hissed, padding closely behind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And? Good job. He probably idolises you now," Berrynose countered before picking up the tails of two mice delicately in his jaws. emRight, Brambleclaw showed it to me when I was an apprentice./emEmbarrassment caused the tip of his tail to twitch uncomfortably./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What's your deal, Berrynose?" Birchfall's voice sounded hurt. His words were met with a harsh silence thundering with torrential rain. The light brown tabby seemed to gather that he wouldn't get a substantial reply and let out a quick sigh. Soaking wet, the two friends finally retreated to the warriors' den where they shared the mice in silence. Birchfall was soon fast asleep but Berrynose found that his eyes could not close. He idly licked the moisture off his pelt then stared at the sky until the sunset melted away. He ignored his thoughts. He ignored his feelings./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He strained to see the outline of the stars as a petering drizzle thinly veiled the glowing night./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAre you up there, Honeyfern? Why did you leave me?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Numbness finally pulled him into an unsettling slumber./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Berrynose sniffed the forest floor cautiously. emWhat a familiar scent.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Berrynose!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His ears shot up in surprise. emThat voice!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""H-Honeyfern?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Berrynose jumped as a tortoiseshell she-cat leaped down from a tree and landed gracefully in front him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So you're looking for her too?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh." emFox dung!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's okay." The she-cat mewed, her eyes bright with excitement. "I know the way to StarClan!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Poppyfrost, what are you talking about?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'll find Honeyfern!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What?" Berrynose hissed. "Why are you out here on your own? It's not safe."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're dreaming, Berrynose," Poppyfrost hurriedly explained, ignoring his irritated tone. "And I remember how to get to StarClan."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Berrynose realised that his heart was beating a little faster than before and he couldn't tell whether it was from excitement or shock. He took a tentative step backwards and lowered his ears. "How do you know the way to StarClan?" As much as it hurt him to put his wishes away, to his chagrin, Berrynose was terrified of being accepted into their ranks. emIs this how I die?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That doesn't matter," Poppyfrost pleaded. "Don't you want to see Honeyfern? I thought you loved her. I love her."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Berrynose took a few unsteady breaths./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you afraid?" Poppyfrost accused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's just a lot to internalise," Berrynose retorted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her eyes suddenly flashed with impatience. "Berrynose!" Poppyfrost growled. "When are you going to stop moping around and act?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThis isn't real! It's just a dream! Wake up!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Leafpool, what happens when you dream...and you find yourself in StarClan territory?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The medicine cat looked up from organising the herbs and turned around in surprise. Even Jayfeather couldn't help but prick his ears in interest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""StarClan usually has something to say, perhaps a prophecy. Why ask?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Berrynose was ready with his prepared answer. "Oh, it's because I'm not a full Clan cat. Daisy wasn't exactly the best at stories about StarClan. I'd always wanted to know as a kit, but I guess I've just now summoned the courage."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh, okay," Leafpool replied hesitantly. Jayfeather merely locked eyes with Berrynose and gave him an intense, blind stare. emCreep./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You can tell us anything, Berrynose. That's what we're here for," Leafpool mewed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh, sure," Berrynose replied as he backed out of the medicine den./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emGuess I'd better wake Birchfall and Squirrelflight; we didn't finish our training session yesterday./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Still unaccustomed to the early morning sun, Berrynose was glad to poke his head into the warriors' den. Everyone was already stirring; he made his way next to Birchfall and started licking his chest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did the rest do you well?" Birchfall asked, doing an enormous stretch in his nest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I guess," Berrynose replied in between licks. "I didn't sleep that much, though-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Poppyfrost's watching you funny," Birchfall murmured./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Berrynose let his gaze drift until he saw Poppyfrost glaring at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emDoes that confirm...that she was actually there? Were we sharing dreams?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Anyway, let's go," Birchfall mewed, weaving through the few remaining cats towards the entrance. Berrynose followed closely behind but as he passed Poppyfrost he whispered in his softest voice: "We should try again tonight."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And he could swear he heard Honeyfern reply./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThank you for reading! I'm currently having a hard time figuring out what to do next. I've been working on a Flametail/Tigerheart chapter for the longest while but it's gotten nowhere. Eh./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Please review and leave any suggestions~!/span/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"-Pawful ^^ /span/span/strong/p 


End file.
